A series of Starky Stories
by TextbookSlytherin
Summary: FrostIron, is probably the only pairing shown in these as far as I know at the moment. Each of these little oneshots stemmed from Omegle RP's, Rated for paranoia, and probably good reason too. Better explanation/summary inside. R&R, Includes Showers, Fury's Horse fetish, and cute Loki-Kittens :3
1. Wake up call

_**Alright, so, here's the deal. I've been reading a HELL of a lot of FrostIron recently, and so, I got bored one evening (About two days ago) and went on Omegle. This of course, led to the words, 'Loki' 'Frost Iron' 'Avengers' and 'Tony Stark' got into my 'Interests' Box. I've found on there, that it's rare you just have a conversation, and that many things turn into RP's, which not going to lie, I fucking adore. It's given me hours of entertainment, and trust me, when I say hours, sometimes I literally mean hours. One of these, I think it'll be the Second chapter, lasted around 5 hours. If anyone wants me to continue one of these, I may consider it, so Reviews would help so much with this! These are all based around Omegle Chats, HOWEVER I'm taking out the separations, and making them into more story-like structures. If any of this sounds familiar to any of you, it very well may be. Thank you!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or any of the characters used, I also cannot take credit for all of the writing in this story as it was a collaboration with someone who's identity, I'm not quite sure.**_

* * *

Tony Stark was laying in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He had been thinking about last night the whole time. It was hot, it was passionate, it was wrong. Sleeping with the enemy. He made a pact with the devil. Just sex, no feelings, no cuddles. Only sex. The billionaire turned his head and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. He slowly scooted over to the demigod and moved his hand underneath the other's shirt. "Loki.." he mumbled softly, leaning down to kiss the demigod's neck.

Feeling a hand underneath the shirt he had fallen asleep in, Loki awoke slowly, hearing his name being mumbled by the man next to him. His enemy, nonetheless. However, when said man kissed him on the neck, any other thoughts he was previously having were halted, as he arched his back slightly. Moving his hand into the mess of hair upon the billionaires head, he opened his eyes, smirking. "Yes, Stark?" Tony grinned, pulling back a bit as he looked into Loki's green hypnotizing eyes. His hand trailed up to Loki's chest, caressing Loki's cool skin with his fingertips. "I'm going to take a shower.." The billionaire looked at the trickster's facial features. "Join me?" He mumbled softly.

Loki's smirk didn't falter, even as his skin burned with the heat of the hand that was on his chest. A light chuckle came from him, as he pulled the man close enough to just breath the words into his ear, "Of course." He said before suddenly changing their position so the man of iron was beneath him, and he did what the man had done to him earlier, Kissing him over the pulse in his neck, before biting down slightly. A shiver went down Tony's spine as Loki breathed into his ear. Hot damn. The billionaire got suddenly rolled over and Loki straddled his hips. He chuckled and tilted his head to give Loki more access to his skin. Tony let out a soft sound of enjoyment as Loki bit his neck.

Loki's hands ran down what they could of Stark's chest, while his assault on the man's neck didn't nails scratched lightly on the his skin, as he chuckled again. He bit slightly harder, wanting to get more sounds out of the Genius beneath him. Tony bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to make any sounds, then Loki would win. "I thought we'd get a shower." Tony mumbled, trying to get his attention on something else. "Well, but then that would be letting /you/ win, wouldn't it Stark? And I believe, that since neither of us shall give, this could take a while." He moved to look at Stark right in the eyes, and he knew Mischief was being shown brightly through his own.

Tony looked into Loki's mischief filled emerald eyes, he swallowed. "What about me continue this.. In the shower. Then we win both." The billionaire, ran his fingers up Loki's sides under his shirt. "Mm? Sounds like a plan, Loki?" The God repressed a shiver, and contemplated the thought, before removing himself from atop the other man, and making his way gracefully to the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt slowly on the way. "A compromise, Mr Stark, I think I can agree to."

Tony watched how Loki walked to the bathroom, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was sensual. Holy damn. "Good." Tony said as he got up from the bed and walked after the God, biting his bottomlip slightly.

When Loki arrived in the bathroom, he threw the shirt he had previously been wearing at Stark, and then proceeded to sit on top of the ledge which held the many products Stark claimed he couldn't live without. Tony chuckled as Loki threw his shirt on his face, throwing it behind him as his eyes wandered over Loki's body. He was slim and tall but he was muscular and his skin was flawless. The billionaire walked over to Loki and looked down at him. "Hm?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for something more intelligent to come out of the Billionaires mouth. When he assumed he wouldn't get any of that, he rose, and went to undo the drawstring at the top of his black pants, which without refused to stay on his hips. All the while, he kept his gaze locked with Stark's, a smile tugging at his lips.

Tony watched how the demigod stood up and towered above him, his torso uncovered, Tony could just stare at the trickster's body all day. Tony swallowed as his gaze met Loki's a shiver went down his spine. So beautiful. He tore his gaze away as he saw that look undid his own pants, the billionaire started to remove his own pants aswell. He slept without shirt tonight.

Loki dropped his gaze slightly to admire the man before him, he was a lot less pale than himself. And the glowing blue piece of metal in his chest was truly something, but the man was built. His muscles were far more obvious than his own, but not as pronounced as the warriors of Asgard. This, of course, he liked. As he let the fabric around his legs drop, he moved slightly past Stark to get to the shower which Tony had been wanting so much.

Tony watched how Loki walked past him, their arms touching eachother lightly, he glanced over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile lightly. The billionaire lturned around and walked into the shower with Loki, turning on the shower on a normal temperature, watching how the water dripped down their bodies. "Is this better, Stark?" Loki smirked, watching the water fall amazingly well down his body, as he put his hands back into the Genius's hair, pulling gently before planting a kiss on his jaw.

"Way better." Tony grinned, tilting his head as Loki kissed his jaw. "You're a bad aimer." The billionaire grinned, placing his both hands on the side's of Loki's face, turning his head as he pressed his lips to Loki's for a heatened kiss. Smiling slightly into the kiss, Loki fought back with as much heat as Tony, before running his tongue over Stark's bottom lip, seeking entry, before fighting for dominance with his tongue

Tony grinned and parted his lips, letting Loki's tongue in, a soft groan escapes from his lips as he tilted his head. His hand moved down, stroking Loki's chest gently. "mm.." A small sigh escaped the Gods lips into Tony's, at the warm touch to his chest. With this he moved the shorter man, pressing him against the wall with slight force and moving his mouth back to Stark's neck, to the slightly pink area he had been paying attention to in the bedroom.

Tony smirked, letting out a groan as he was pressed against the wall. "Hm, bit aggressive. I like that." Tony mumbled, tilting his head back as Loki worked on his neck again. Tony closed his eyes and enkoyed the feeling of Loki's cool lips against his warm skin, he wrapped his arms around the demigod's torso and pulled him closely. The Liesmith laughed, "Why of all things, does that not surprise me Stark? I'm shocked, really." He said, before moving back to his lips, and biting on the bottom one, his hands roaming the man's body. Tony snickered, "Shut up," parting his lips as Loki's bit his bottomlip.

Letting out a soft gasp, he pushed his tongue out and trailed it along Loki's top lip. Stroking Loki's shoulder while pulling his body flush to his. Loki let the man pull his body closer, as they're skin connected in such a delicious way, not helped by the warm water cascading over them.

"How about you try and make me, Stark?" Loki smirked at the challenge he offered.

* * *

**_Sorry if it's difficult to understand at points! If you tell me, at any point if it is, I'll try and edit it. Thank you so much for reading, In this, I wrote the parts of Loki, but you can't always tell what they are, since I changed the formatting. I just thought, that I should mention that :')_**

Reviews would be lovely! Hope you liked it :')


	2. My name, say it again

_**'You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**_

_**You and the stranger both like Loki, Frost Iron, and Avengers.'  
**_

_**this is the beginning of this rather long chapter. HI! By the way! This has had 111 views already! Not to mention I got a review, and it's made my day :3 As I've said, If anyone wants these to be made slightly longer, I might consider it, but I'd like people to like, tell me? XD The conversation that brought this along, lasted around 5 hours on omegle, including reply-time. I was up till four, with this awesome person. I was Stark, in this one. However, some of this was very much just speech, so I am having to put more writing into it, so I'll have written a lot of the filler bits between speech. But it will be very Dialogue based, apologies! **_

_**WARNING; This chapter is probably the main reason that the story has the rating that it does. The pairing is FrostIron, and that shows a bit later in the chapter.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or anything Marvel, and I cannot take 100% of the credit for this writing.

"Greetings mortal"

"Mortal? Well doesn't that sound like some Asgardian I know." Stark said, walking around the bar.

"Does it now? Hmmm." Said the God, standing in the middle of the newly re-built 'Avengers' Tower, looking at the billionaire in front of him.

"Hmm, indeed." Came the reply, "One that I might owe a drink, mind you.." A smirk graced Loki's lips,

"I figured you might have forgotten."

"How could I have forgotten? I offered some of my best scotch, and it got turned down. I think it was a little disheartened after that." Stark reached for the mentioned scotch, pouring himself a drink before looking back up at Loki.

"As I recall, you and one of your windows had a quarrel. But I shall take that drink now, if the offer still stands." The billionaire nodded, pouring another, then leaning against the cupboards behind him.

"A quarrel? What like the one you and my floor had? I must admit though, you made a lovely floor tile. Of course you can take that drink, I tend to not go back on my offers, Rudolph." He smirked, taking a mouthful.

"It wasn't so much the floor I had a quarrel with as that green rage monster of yours. Speaking of rage monsters, how is Doctor Banner? Still raging? Perhaps you ought to watch that tongue of yours, Tin Man."

"Tin man? I assure you, it's more of a Gold alloy than anything.. and actually he's pretty pale at the moment. No matter how hard I try. And also, with that logic, the quarrel I had would have been with you, and not my window, Rock of Ages" With this, he leaned forward, resting on the bar on his forearms.

"Hmmm, gold. You do consider yourself above your peers do you not. But you do have a point, Stark. Now do pass me that drink, I have heard uncomplimentary talk of your Midgardian concoctions, but I wish to judge for myself."

Tony pushed the drink to the other side of the bar, of which the God was now standing by. "Above wouldn't be the word, slightly better, cleverer, nicer to look at. They would work." He shrugged, taking another drink.

Loki picks up the glass, looking at the liquid before him, and takes a sip. "You would say that. I am not sure I agree. I have heard that Doctor Banner, when not green and breaking down half of Midgard is quite smart."

Tony nodded, raising his glass, "Ah, but he isn't a peer. He's a bro, they're different things Reindeer Games, keep up."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Is he? So you consider yourself to be equal to him then. Interesting." He took another sip, before looking at Stark. "Hmmm. This is palatable, Man of Iron."

Stark grinned a little, "I'm afraid I've been drinking longer than you have, and that word, makes no sense to me. And well yes, he understands my language. He's not dim-witted, and he gets my humour. There are very little people who have all of those."

"Indeed? Hmm. You do seem ... more lack witted than usual, even going as far as rehashing old insults. Pathetic." He smirked, "'Gets your humour', are you sure he's not just tolerating it? He seems so very good at that, considering his situation."

"Rehashing old insults? Ouch, you wound me." The genius took a mouthful of his own drink before continuing. "I'm just getting some regularity here, since Fury'll have my head for not calling the team in." A shrug, "Thought I might go the whole mile. Sorry if I'm disappointing you, Oh wondrous God of Mischief. And tolerating? Oh no, we're past that, he's nearly at the point of actual responding now, it's like watching a child grow up, though a lot less messy. Now that I think about it, it's pretty much just two people who I can stand having conversations with. Him being one of them."

The trickster laughed, "Fury would have your head even if you had called in your friends, simply for the act of not backing down on that drink or any other act he could accuse you of. Ah, always so flattering. I had come to the assumption that children were not your thing, yet now you liken Doctor Banner to one. Only two people Stark? My my, you must get awfully lonely." His voice took on a patronizing tone.

"Of course not, I say two that I can stand having _conversations_ with, I still have plenty of people to irritate with my amazingness. And the likening to a child was based on Pride, something of which I think your's has taken a knock?"

Loki let out a bitter laugh, "You say pride. I have not taken pride in my work for a long time Stark. You might call it satisfaction, which in this case, I had the misfortune of not having. It is interesting to see how your pathetic mortal friends worship you for your cleverness, yet beings much greater than you cannot seem to value it."

Another shrug, from Stark. "They just don't know what they're missing out on." He goes to pour himself another drink, but decides against it, and opts instead to drink from the bottle. "What about you then, because what I see in you, is a lonely God, who doesn't get worshiped or appreciated. Even though he's Clever."

"So you say." He replies, making no acknowledgement to the 'Lonely God' comment. "You have met another Aesir, you have seen how he values cleverness. Has he told you he will one day rule all of Asgard? He is not fit to have the crown bestowed to him." Loki's grip around the glass tightened, his knuckles going white, almost shattering the glass.

Noticing this, Stark flicked the back of the Gods hand, "Slow down fella, I'd rather you not break the glass, Banner did that last time, only just got the new sets. And I have met Thor, and unfortunately sometimes with a hangover. Which is never good, since he has no concept of volume control. You're avoiding my question, Loki."

Loki turned his gaze, icily upon the Iron Man. "Why should I answer you, mortal?"

Tony ignores the gaze, unfazed "Why shouldn't you? I'm just trying to figure you out. Because believe it or not, when you're not being a jackass, or a psychopath, you're the other person I can have a conversation with."

"I do not believe you. And you should know what is to be expected of me now. Surely you see there is no other way left to act." Loki sneered. Tony waves his hand dismissively.

"Whatever, You can not believe me all you like, but for once I'm telling the truth, surely Loki, Silvertounge, Liesmith and all that, should be able to notice such things."

"You have a way of speaking in half truths Stark, most impressive for a mortal." Stark laughed, smirking at the God.

"I'm most impressive in everything I do, surely you must have noticed this by now."

Loki bowed his head slightly, "I cannot deny you have an impressive ego, indeed."

Stark raised his bottle to that comment, a grin on his face "Why thank you, now tell me again, why you're actually here? I'm not sure I asked"

"I came to collect on that drink, as you surely must have figured out by now. 'Tis not every day that one escapes the wrath of the Aesir after all."

"Is that all you came for? It's a long way to go for a drink, and here was me thinking you liked my company." He refills Loki's glass.

"Are you trying to inebriate me? You must be aware that it will not work. I came here, Stark, because this will be the last place they will look for me. Thor is still in Asgard and you seem to be enjoying my company instead, as you have not called your friends yet."

"I can try, and of course I am. You actually retaliate to my quirks, rather than shoot them down or ignore them. Also, you're someone I don't understand, which is always good. 'Cause now I can try and figure you out." He takes another long drink from the bottle, "I think, I might be a bit more 'inebriated' than I thought."

This made Loki smirk, S2o it is true when they say that a drunk man always speaks the truth. Interesting. Do not forget that I am no mortal, it would take you countless lifetimes to come close to an understanding of me, Stark."

"You seem to forget that I'm a quick learner, first engine at 8, remember?" He said, pointed towards himself, "And don't you smirk at me, why do you seem so amused by all of this?"

"You are drunk and you are speaking the truth, just as a mortal should. It amuses me, that while you think so highly of yourself, you do not stand above your peers, especially in such occasions. And even though you are a fast learner, you would still require more time than your lifetime would permit."

"Not if you let me in," He said, looking straight at Loki.

"And give you the means to try and manipulate me? Come now, I am not quite that easy."

"Why would I try to manipulate you? And I never, ever called you easy. That's one of the reasons why you're so interesting, I wouldn't try half as hard as I do if you weren't." He pointed out.

"Drinking yourself into a stupor while trying to get me drunk is trying hard? You must be losing your touch." The God said, taking another sip of his drink.

Stark smiled, "On the contrary, I think I'm doing quite well. And I wouldn't call it a stupor. Have you ever actually tried to get drunk? I think you should try, you might like it. It might dislodge that stick up your ass a bit." At this, his smile turned into a smirk.

"We cannot get drunk Stark. You must have seen Thor consume some forms of alcohol here. And I assure you, that there, as you so quaintly put it, there is no 'stick up my ass'."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I managed to get Thor tipsy. Though, it did take about 4 bottles of Scotch, 3 of Whiskey and 5 of Pure Absinthe. It was worth it though. And are you sure? Did you check?"

"Mead does not affect us, and I have not tried Midgardian alcohol in a long time. I do not believe that I would wish experiencing being drunk. It does not sound pleasant" He stated, matter-of-factly.

The billionaires eyes widened in shock, "Not pleasant? I'm almost ashamed. It's brilliant. Why else would I be it half the time? Either way, Loki, I think we should attempt it some time. Your build is much smaller than your brothers... so it may even take less!" He got somewhat giddy over the idea.

"Most certainly not. Perhaps I shall take my leave, as it seems you have lost control over your mental faculties."

"Must you, Really? I was just joking. I'm starting to think you're lying about this whole stick up your ass thing," He sighed.

"Is that so? I assume I can try and assure you again that indeed I do not have a stick up my ass, although I get this feeling that you will not believe me, unless you perhaps check for yourself. Would that be ... more fun for you Stark?" The Trickster gave another small grin.

Stark's eyes widened again, "I can assure you that wasn't what I meant, though, you don't seem to opposed to the idea, it would seem" He mentioned, thinking on the words the man in front of him had said.

"You seem like the sort who would appreciate such a thing, or have I now offended your delicate sensibilities? I am almost certain you would not get far enough for it though."

"I seem like the sort who would- Are you calling me gay, Loki? I have no delicate Sensibilities, I'll have you know. And was that a challenge?"

"Would you like it to be a challenge?" He said as he leaned against the bar.

Stark was caught slightly off guard, "Maybe." He said, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Do you have any idea of the things I could do to you, mortal?" He leans a little bit closer to Stark, looking into his eyes. "Of what terrible things I could do to you?"

Tony laughs lightly "I'm sure people have done worse," Regaining composure, he looks back into Loki's gaze.

"Do you truly believe that? No matter. Do you still wish this to be a challenge?"

"Do you wish to issue it as one?" He leans closer still.

Loki grabs Starks hair and twines his hand in it and he leans in closer as well. "Only if you wish it to be." Icy cold breath is let out across Stark's cheek, he watches Stark's reaction.

Tony Gasps involuntarily, Shivering at the cold breath on his face. "Fine." He says, looking straight at Loki.

Loki chuckled, "So be it." Before flashing another grin, slightly more vicious this time, and his lips crash down onto the mortal's somewhat aggressively.

Instantly Starks hands move to the God's hair, pulling him closer, fighting back with just as much aggression, as he bites the other man's lower lip, rather roughly. A small hiss escapes Loki's lips. He moves tongue across Stark's bottom lip, willing the other man's mouth to open. His other hand moves to the mortal's waist, pulling their bodies flush.

A slight chuckle manages to get out during the kiss, at Loki's reaction. He parts his lips somewhat eagerly for the God, his grip tightening in his hairThe kiss continues to be a battle of dominance that neither of them want to lose. The hand with which Loki had grasped Stark's hair had moved to the base of his neck.

Loving the taste of the God, with a hint of Scotch was already nearly enough to drive Stark mad, and he smirks as he tries to take the challenge up a notch, moving a hand to the base of the Asgardians back, and pushing their hips together.

Loki breaks the kiss," I assume that would be pleasurable for you... but you see, armour isn't exactly made for such activities, and as such it has what you would call a codpiece. Don't tire yourself out prematurely." His hand slides back into Stark's hair and he firmly move the man's head to the side, giving him access to his neck. He smirks at the other again and moves to suck at the spot of the other's neck close to his ear.

A low moan escapes from the Billionaires lips from the sensitive spot on his neck, as his hands reach again for the God's hair, "Well surely.. That would be cheating."

"Oh, but I was already wearing my armour was I not? So it most assuredly is not cheating." He Nips at the spot that made Stark moan and then licks it.

Stark bites his lip in order to stop the noise from arising again, and attempts to sound more composed when speaking. "It's still unfair though, surely we can at least make this a little more even, Mortal here, remember? Surely, your kind of at an advantage as it is." He pulls slightly at Loki's hair, pulling him away from his neck so as to look at him.

"And what would an advantage be for you then hmmm? You wanted this to be a challenge"

Stark growls slightly in impatience, "An advantage for me, is if you enlightened me as to how one might remove at least some of this armour. Seriously, I don't quite understand how you can walk around in that twenty four seven." He moves as to retaliate, biting down on the Gods neck, over the pulse.

A short surprised huff of breath escapes Loki's lips "You would like to know that, wouldn't you? I shall keep it a secret... for now. As for how I can wear it, I am a God."

Tony Releases the skin for a moment, "For now? Well that's no fun is it?" *A smirk graces his face, and then another sharp bite to his neck, followed by him sucking on it for a little while, trying to see what reactions the God might have.

The ministrations earn Stark a small, not all together non-hungry growl. "I would have you here, Stark, but I do not think that would be entirely enjoyable."

A raised eyebrow, "And who would be to say that you would have me? It may be the other way round." He gave a the God a quick wink, before biting his lip again

"I would not let you." He tugged at the man's shirt, making it disappear and then slid his hands over the now bare sides.

"I thought this was meant to be a challenge?" Another smirk. "But now this is extremely unfair, you're not allowed to take off my clothes, if I can't even work out _how_ to remove yours."

"You could try. I never said this would be a fair challenge, Stark" He huffed a short amused laugh. "Now as much as I like your bar, I would prefer you on your back." He teleports them over to a ridiculous looking sofa and pushes Stark down on it.

Catching his breath from the sudden teleport, Stark instantly moves his arms and runs his hands over the God's shoulders, looking for a clasp, anything to remove the offending Shoulder plates, when he find it, he grins, and throws them to the floor. "Seems like I'm getting somewhere, no?" He pulls Loki down on top of him and kisses him roughly.

Loki moves to straddle the other man while trying not to break the kiss. He slides one hand up into Stark's hair again and leans into the kiss

Tony, letting his hands wander again, with determination, manages to unclasp the torso plates on the god, and he breaks the kiss briefly to work on removing them. "You know, this isn't half as hard as it looked a few minutes ago. Maybe all this alcohol is paying off." Smirking he pulls Loki back into the kiss, his hands roaming now just over the fabric that covers the Gods chest.

Loki breaks the kiss to reply. "It would be so unfortunate if you would regret this in the morning, as that is what you Midgardians tend to do when you drink too much." The hand in the mortal's hair keeps him still as he moves down to nip and then lick at the juncture where neck and shoulder meet.

A spout of quick laughter comes out of the Genius, before being changed with a gasp and a shiver from the God's tongue. "I'm Tony Stark, I don't do 'regrets'" He pulls off the offending fabric, in a surprisingly swift movement, and takes a moment to look over the God's body.

"If you say so." He takes a moment to see the look on Stark's face as the other man takes in the sight of his bare torso. "Do you like what you see mortal?" He moves back to assault the other man's neck and after a moment slowly moves lower, while his hands caress the man's sides.

"Yes." Tony replies breathily, before arching his back slightly and running his nails down the God's back. "Did you expect me not to?"

He huffs another short laugh "I should not have asked. You are too easy, Stark." He slides his tongue over one of the other man's nipples and then blows a cold breath across the moist skin.

Hissing at the coldness, Stark's back arches again, as he digs his nails further into the man's back. "Too easy? I think I'm offended, Loki." He slips a hand back into the God's hair, and pulls him back to his face kissing him again, before letting his hands softly run down the man's body.

Loki gives a short nip at the man's lower lip before pulling slightly back. "As if such a creature as yourself could be offended by being called easy." He gave a strong and slightly bruising kiss, "My name, say it again." And he let his hands move down until one was teasing a nipple and the other was skirting the waistband of Stark's pants, fingers dipping under slightly.

A smirk appeared on the Billionaires face "So you like to hear you're own name? There's one I could never have guessed." The comment didn't stay strong for long though, as Loki's hands caused him to shiver and let out a rather unflattering whine.

"I could say the same about you, yet you have been ... uncharacteristically quiet." He let his fingers dip a bit farther under the waistband, making the other man moan. He then slowly unbuttoned the pants and leaned close to the mortal's face "Say. My. Name." His hand moved down and he caressed the other man through the fabric of his underclothes.

_"Fuck_ Okay, Loki," His own hands reached down to the God's Trousers, managing to take of whatever armour may have been down there "And maybe I'm a little quiet because I didn't want to give you as much Satisfaction" A small smile played at his lips.

Loki gave another caress when the other man said his name. "I said quiet, not that you weren't needy." His trousers were shoved down at a slightly uncomfortable angle, and with a snap of his fingers he made them disappear.

Stark groaned slightly at the sight, slightly taken aback by the suddenness of it, "See, why couldn't I be able to have magic? Things like this would be a lot simpler" Pulling the god closer to him, he nipped at his neck, at the pulse point, but slowly made his way licking and sucking to just below his ear.

"Because you would abuse it horribly, I am certain." He gave a breathy little sound when the man reached the spot near his ear and then ground their hips together in retaliation.

"Abuse it? I would never dream of such a thing, Loki" He whispers in the God's ear, and then bites down on his lip at the friction, causing it to bleed a little. He in turn slides his hand down to grip the God lightly.

"Of course you would not, even though Midgardian science is your mistress and she listens to your beck and call" He moaned slightly when the mortal grasped him. It had been far too long.

"Wow, I'm pretty sure I like the way you phrased that. Though, I can think of something else I'd rather have listening to my beck and call.." Relishing in the noise Loki made, he started to move his fist, excruciatingly slowly at first.

"You may keep dreaming, as they say here." He made another one of those little moans when the other started moving his hand. He bowed his head and started sucking and nipping at the mortal's neck again, if only to stop making those sounds.

"And I assure you, I will" He moved the God's face to his again, to kiss quickly and wink at, before moving his hand at a faster pace, before the other man could make his mouth busy again

"Trying to be clever I see ..." The sentence trailing off into another one of those little moans. Possibly he should fight for more dominance, but the sensations dancing under his skin made him want to forget for just a moment. Too long indeed.

Tony smirked at the God above him, for once not fighting for the dominance he usually sought for, and noticing this, gave him the chance to flip them over as swiftly as he could, before lowering his head to litter the God's chest with nips and licks, his hand still keeping at pace as his head moved lower still

The God moved his hand into the mortal's hair as the other moved down. While it was true that he was a God, this more basic urge seemed to be largely the same as the mortal man on top of him. ""Enjoy this while you can, Stark." He said, voice low.

Stark shot another wink at the God, now beneath him, "Oh I plan on it, though the same could be said to you dear." He finished there as he quickly took Loki into his mouth, his tongue placing pressure in what he knew was all the right places.

The audacity to wink at him, like he was another one of Stark's cheap play dates. When the man's mouth touched him he let out a genuine moan. "I could have you drunk and willing again if I so pleased." He was quite certain Stark was enjoying it at least as much as he was

Tony hummed against the God, not removing his mouth to bother with a reply as he made his movements somewhat faster, using his hands to help push the God even further.

Loki could feel himself getting closer to climaxing. He did not want to give the man the satisfaction of finishing him first, but he also did not want to make into a battle it was not. His grip on the mortal's hair got a bit firmer and he lightly started thrusting up, knowing Stark could handle it

Inside, Stark was smirking at the God, though, since his mouth was rather busy that was the best he could manage. He could feel that Loki was getting closer, and started to suck a little more, swirling his tongue in a way he knew could drive a mortal man crazy, a God though, he wasn't sure.

The trickster could see the glint of something akin to victory in Stark's eyes. If the man so badly wanted to make it into a battle, he could easily do that, he was after all a God and also extremely apt with illusions. He muttered a short spell under his breath. The mortal should now be feeling a hand on himself where Loki was in no position to reach physically, yet his mind was not out of reach as such. All the while he kept thrusting, making small sounds of pleasure.

Tony's eyes widened at the feeling he could feel, and he narrowed his eyes at Loki, _Foul play_ he thought, Moaning around the God, taking him in deeper, and faster, still relishing in the delightful sounds he was getting out of the man, though their effect on him was something he probably could have done without.

The God huffed a short laugh at the mutinous look in Stark's eyes, yet he did not stop those ministrations. He increased them in their intensity instead. He could feel the moan the other let out, making him moan in turn. His hands tightening in the other's hair again. "Do you like that, Stark?" He breathed.

Tony gave another moan in reply, although trying to cut it short of what it would be due to the rate in which the Tricksters illusions had increased. He continued on, occasionally humming as he locked eyes with the creature beneath him.

Loki was somewhat surprised at the amount of time the other man could hold out, but he would not climax before the mortal did. Muttering another short incantation, the illusion now also hold the feeling of being licked and sucked. He kept his eyes locked with Stark, wanting to see the man's expression.

The Billionaires eyes widened, and then shut as another moan ripped through him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but his stubbornness meant he couldn't just go down without a fight, the least he could do was try and get them around the same time, then surely, it was no win, nor a loss? His mouth tightened slightly around Loki, as did the rest of his body in an attempt to slow down the climax which was inevitably coming sooner than he would have liked.

"Let go Stark, while I am close, I am also not a mortal and can drag this on longer than you can. Don't fight it, enjoy the sensations. You're one of the few mortals I have ever bothered doing that with." He loosened his grip on Stark's hair and gave it a gentle semi-stroke, as his hands settled again loosely.

The unexpected gentleness in the God surprised him long enough, as the waves of sensation ran over him, his eyes clouded and he wasn't sure quite what was happening. Suddenly releasing Loki, he heard a loud moan, and then noticed it was coming from himself. His hand again took place of where his mouth had been, as he let the waves fade. "Loki.." It came out as a near whisper.

The moan and Stark brokenly near whispering his name let Loki go over the edge, moaning and with his body arching up in one last pleasurable wave. His incantations had faded when the mortal climaxed. Stark had slumped against him and he was still lightly resting his hand in the man's hair, which he stroked a few more times.

Stark's body was still dealing with what it had just been through, but Tony sat up as much as he could manage, Smirking somewhat tiredly up at Loki.

"Your smirking is unwarranted, seeing as how much you enjoyed this." He pointed out.

"I disagree, since what pushed you over wasn't quite physical pleasure.. You enjoyed this just as much as I did, even if you cheated, not that I'm complaining." He kept his smirk/

"I never said it would only be physical, which I would have had to say for it to count as cheating."

"There's a lot of things you didn't say, either way, I can't say I mind too badly."

"Indeed." It wasn't even a question. "This had not been my original intent when I arrived, but I must agree when you say you didn't mind it too badly" he said, giving a small smirk of his own.

Tony let out a small laugh, "Oh please, you've wanted me since you first set eyes on me, don't deny it Loki" He smiled slightly.

"Oh, are we starting that again? Are you about to extol your own virtues -again-? I thought we were past that." Loki sharkgrinned back. Smiling was just too nice.

"Well, in the state we are at the moment, I'm pretty sure we're past a lot of things by now." He smirked again, closing his eyes as the tiredness hit him.

"I think I would prefer sleeping in an actual bed Stark. Unless you do not have one, in which case I shall simply take my leave." Loki said, shaking the man on him a little bit.

"Alright Princess, calm down. It's down the hall, second door to the left." Tony sat up slowly, not really wanting to move.

Loki waved a hand and they materialized on Stark's bed. "I should have let you drop next to it for trying to insult me, but seeing as how I have spent a number of my years as a female, it's really rather moot."

Stark raises an eyebrow at this. "You as a female? I must admit that's a rather interesting thought, though, now you've admitted to that, Princess is now you're official Tony Stark given nickname, right?"

"I should have you know that I am a very persuasive female. Use that... nickname in front of your friends and Thor shall know where you got it from. You do not want to anger him."

* * *

**_And that's where it ends! I've been editing this on and off all day, xD I like this one :'3 but yeah, if the words Tony or Loki Or God or Stark get repetetive, it's because it's bloody difficult sometimes to make sure it comes across who's POV it kinda is? :') ANYWAYS_**

**_Much love! Please, R&R, Reviews make me update quicker :3 and if any of these seem worthy enough to try and make longer, please, tell me and I'll see what I can do! THANKS xo_**


End file.
